Words Written
by SpiralNinja05
Summary: Words written on a page...something Iggy never learned to do, write. Now that Dr. M is making the flock attend school Iggy is struggling with the new transition. He sticks out but will he seek help for what he is struggling with?
1. Enter High School

**Switch here. I know I haven't been active since like August last year, I'm sorry for that. I'm a really bad updater and now that I return I bring you a new story. I've been thinking a lot about how the flock would be at school but mainly Iggy. I mean he's blind and it must be hard. But I started to wonder how he did all his work in all his classes. Probably Fang did it…but I wondered if Iggy even knew how to write. So this is how that story progressed. It's about Iggy learning how to write and possibily read. **

**This is all in Iggy's POV unless I change it.**

**I do not own any of the characters…besides the one's I make up.**

High school, the worst place for a blind avain-hybrid teenager to be. There are too many noises and too many people. Max's mom, Dr. Martinez, is making us attend school as long as we stay at her house. Everyone seems fine with it, Max is paranoid like usual, Fang of course said nothing, Nudge was practically jumping up and down, Gazzy wasn't as excited and Angel was as happy as Nudge. And what about my opinion? Well I absolutely hated the idea. I do nothing at school, I can't take notes because I can't see or write, so Max or Fang do it. So I have to concentrate on the teachers voice which is extremely hard with all the other noises in the room. In other words school is a pain in my opinion.

"Ig don't just stand there. We're going to be late." Max grabbed my arm and dragged me into the front office. I pulled my arm away and followed behind Max with Fang trailing behind me.

"Oh what was I thinking. I wouldn't want us to be late on our first day." I felt Max's hand smack my arm, "Ow…" I rubbed the spot she hit.

"You deserved it." I heard Max's footsteps stop so I stopped as well. "Hello, uh we're new here-"

"Names."

"Uh, Martinez…" Max's mom made us take her name when enrolling us, she said it was easier to keep track of us that way. I tapped my fingers against my legs while the lady at the desk shuffled through papers.

"Ah yes. Maxine, Nickolas, and Jeffery Martinez. Here are you schedules and class starts in ten minutes. Here's a map of the school."

"Thanks." I listened as Max walked away and I followed after her, then Fang behind us.

"So, do we have the same classes?"

"It looks like Fang has all classes with Iggy except for one and I have four with Fang and three with Iggy and…" I heard her pause, the paper crumpled a bit. I heard Fang walk over, there was something wrong with one of our schedules apparently.

"What? What's wrong? Max get stuck in cooking class?"

"No….Iggy you have a class by yourself…" I stiffened. The worst possible thing to happen in this school had happened. I was going to be by myself in a room full of unknown people.

"What? What do you mean I have one class by myself? I thought I was suppose to be with one of you guys like we did in Virginia?"

"Calm down Iggy. I'll go ask that lady about your schedule." I hear Max walk back into the office. I shoved my hands in my pockets and leaned against the wall. I felt someone tap the side of my shoe, it was Fang.

"Don't let it bother you. Max'll fix it." For some reason I didn't believe Fang because Max came storming out.

"So did they change it?"

"No. She said you were required to take that class. It's suppose to help keep you caught up with homework and tests…and other stuff like that. You have to because-" I held up my hand to stop her.

"I know why….let's just get this day over with."

* * *

Max didn't have the first class with me and Fang, so she left to go to her class. Fang and I had English first, not my favorite subject, especially since I can't read or write. I followed behind Fang into the classroom and stopped as he talked to the teacher.

"All right class we have two new students joining us. Now why don't you say your name and something about yourself." Yes just the thing to start out the first day, saying something that could either brand you as an outcast or as one of the popular.

"I'm Nickolas Martinez, but I go by Nick. And I'm into pretty much anything I guess." I heard some girls whispering how cute Fang was and a whole lot of other stuff.

"I'm Jeffery Martinez, I go by Jeff, and I'm blind…" I heard the room go silent before they all started whispering. Well I guess I'm an outcast then, yay.

"Well then, why don't you two go take a seat in the back." I heard Fang start walking and I started to follow, that is until I stumbled on someone's foot (Which I knew was stuck out on purpose) almost landing face first on the ground, that is if Fang wasn't there. He helped me up, I clenched my teeth and continued following Fang to the back of the class, with the rest of the class giggling and what not behind us. I heard Fang tap on a desk twice and I sat myself at that desk. Fang got out his supplies while I just sat there and listened. That is until the teacher pulled out some spelling/vocabulary test thing. Lets just say that we're not the best spellers in the world…well Fang's probably better than the rest of us since he's on that laptop of his twenty-four seven. We didn't really start learning until we got to the E-House but by then I was blind, so I didn't really learn. Fang handed me a paper, which he was so kind enough to write my name on it. I thought he was going to help me write out what ever words the teacher said but…

"Nick. I'm sure Jeff can do his own test." That's right the teacher interrupted. I heard the teacher's footsteps come closer and stop next to me. "All right Jeff. You're just going to write the word I say down on the paper and then write what you think it means next to it. I know you're blind so do you need me to help you?" I lifted my head to look at her…well sort of.

"No…I'm good. I think I can manage."

"All right then. Well if you need any help at all please just raise your hand and I'll come over to help you." I listened to her walk away. She acted like I hadn't taken a test before and she even babied me. Like I need help. I picked up my pencil and scanned the paper for the lines. Soon I found the blue lines on the white paper and the teacher began saying the words on the test. The first word was 'emblazoned'. I haven't even heard of the word nonetheless know how to spell it. So this is how my spelling turned out 'mbazn'. I don't even think I got the letters to look like letters. For some reason every time I said it in my head it turned into a different word from emblazoned to mmbacon. Did I know the meaning no, so I skipped to the next word. There were only ten questions thank goodness for that. We passed our papers forward, which I didn't want to do. I heard some of the kids snickering at my paper, there was nothing to stop them from making fun of me now.

"How'd you do?" I turned towards the direction of Fang's voice.

"100% man. I knew all those words." Sarcasim for the win. "What about you?"

"Not too bad I guess…" I knew he wouldn't admit that he sucked either. After the test the teacher went on teaching until the bell rang for break. But she called me up just as Fang and I were about to leave. Fang walked up with me to the teachers desk, then stood behind me.

"Uh Jeffery I took a look at your test and well…" I guess she showed it to Fang because I heard a muffled laugh coming from him. "Jeff, I have to ask were you born blind?" I stiffened up for a bit before relaxing.

"No…there was…an accident when I was younger…"

"Oh well I'm sorry to bring it up…but I'm sure you learned you abc's and how to spell before the accident?"

"I never learned…There were, problems that led up to the accident…and I was never taught…" I played with the hem of my sleeve, I really wanted this conversation to be over with.

"Oh I'm sorry…but English will be with you through out the rest of your life. I don't want to watch you fail because nobody taught you. If it's fine with you and your family, I want you to stay after school once a week. I can help you keep track of your progress. I want to help you pass, but only if you want the help." I hesitated for a second. "You don't have to answer now, just talk it over with your parents and give me your answer next class. And Nick, can you begin helping him at home when you guys have some free time?" It was silent for a moment and I figured that Fang must of nodded. "Now you two head off to break and I'll see you tomorrow."

There was silence for a second before I followed Fang out the door. I hate these halls. Too many people, too much noise. I almost lost Fang a few times, but Fang took a hold of my wrist and made our way to meet up with Max.

"What took you guys so long? Breaks almost over."

"The teacher wanted to talk to us about something…" I crossed my arms and hoped Max wouldn't ask any more questions.

"You guys didn't do anything to upset the teacher already did you?"

"No…it was about something else about class. Just about what we missed. Nothing big." I could feel Fang's stare on me. I didn't want to tell Max yet, and I hoped Fang wouldn't tell her yet either.

"Okay then...Well then lets head to our next class."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go on without incident. NOT. I tripped on I don't know how many feet, listened in on everyone's conversation, more like gossip, and almost got lost about three times. So now it was time for the one class I had by myself. Max and Fang led me there and Max came inside while Fang waited outside. The room seemed quieter than the others today like there was less people. I heard footsteps coming towards us and then stop in front of us.

"Hello there. I'm Mr. Devon. One of you must be the new student I was informed about." I felt Max tug on my arm forward, almost making me do a face plant.

"Yes. This is my brother Jeff Martinez."

"Oh yes, I have been informed of your situation. I'm here to help with anything that you have trouble with. So why don't I show you around the room and explain about this class. Do you care to join us…"

"Max, but sorry can't. I have class so I better get going. So I'll be back to pick up Jeff after class." I felt Max tap my hand before leaving to say that I'll be fine, but I highly doubt it. She made it sound like I was a six year old.

"Well then Jeff, why don't we introduce you to the rest of the class and then I'll show you around." I felt him grab my wrist but I pulled it away on instinct. I could tell he was a bit shocked about my action by the silence.

"Sorry…it's a normal reaction of mine. I don't like people touching me without warning."

"Oh that's fine, it's my fault. I should of told you first. I was just going to lead you to the front of the class so you wouldn't bump into anything."

"Oh…well I've ran into plenty of things so I'm use to it by now."

"All right then, shall we proceed?" I didn't give an answer, just followed right behind until he stopped. "Okay attention. Today we have a new student joining us. This is Jeffery Martinez, he is blind but is just like anyother person." Yeah until you see the wings. "So Jeffery why don't you tell us something about yourself, like your age, family, hobbies, anything."

"Well I like to go by I-Jeff. I'm fourteen, I have five siblings and I like to uh…" Can't say blow up stuff or they'll think I'll blow up the school. "I like to tinker with things. I have to keep my hands busy."

"Thank you Jeff. Now everyone continue with your homework. Your helpers will come check on you in a bit." The kids then went back to writing or talking. "Jeff, I guess your wondering what this class is. Well this class helps children with disabilities like you in school. We help them understand the homework. Most of the kids in here are straight A students. Most people don't believe in them but everyone in here does." In a way I kind of felt happy here, by what I understood everyone was equal here no matter how different they are. "Sometimes we have a class where we just do homework and help with subjects that the students are having trouble with. While some days we have fun and play games. Some kids have a hard time concentrating and we don't want to have them just work all day long. Besides is good to have fun every once in a while."

As Mr. Devon was talking he showed me around, there were tables and chairs on one side, a television and games on the other. In a way it felt like a grade school room. Though we soon came to their own personal library. "Some of the students come over here to take a break from their homework. It's free access any time you want. So Jeff, since class is almost over we'll begin talking about your school work tomorrow. Is there anything in particular you want to do for the rest of the class?" I skimmed my fingers along the books, feeling all the different shapes and colors. I don't know why but after what happened today, I wanted to open a book and start reading. Sure I had audio books but holding a book was different. I put a book back and retracked my hand from the shelves.

"No…I think I'll just sit down for a bit." I walked over to where I remembered the chairs and tables being and sat, placing my backpack on the table. I folded my arm and placed them on top of my backpack and placed my head on my arms. This day was long and waiting for the bell to ring was even longer. I heard footsteps walk towards me, they were a bit heavy but at a calm walking pace. It was Mr. Devon.

"Jeff, I thought that while you were just sitting here that you might want to play with this. It's a rubix cube. You said you like to keep your hands busy. I'm sure this'll keep them busy for a while." He placed the rubix cube on the desk and walked away. I touched the rubix cube and skimmed the shape of it. I was amazed by it. There were six different colors on it, all around the cube the colors were in different areas. I started to twist it around over and over, connecting the colors together. But before I knew it the bell rang. Though I would have to wait for Max and Fang to get here before I left. I put the rubix cube down and waited. It took about a few minutes for Max and Fang to get there but we were out the door in no time flat.

"So how was your class?" I looked towards Max's voice and shrugged. "Well that sounds exciting…" Truthfully I didn't want to talk about today. So much happened in one day of school. ONE DAY. I didn't think that school could do that. So once we got to Dr. Martinez's house, I walked straight to the room I occupied with Fang and slammed the door. I fell straight on my bed hoping to get a moment of peace for once today.

**So I hope you all liked it. I put Iggy in his own class kids who need help because I remember a class like that when I was in high school. So the classroom is based off what I remember the classroom looking like. I really want to see how Iggy progresses in allowing people to help him. So we'll see how it progresses. **

**I hope you all enjoyed. You may review if you like, I don't mind. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Switch Out.**


	2. One Step Forward

**Switch here. It's amazing that I've udated this quickly! Well actually it's been a few weeks but it's still pretty fast for me! Thank you for all who reviewed and faved this story! I will try to continue this story and update as much as possible. So this one is shorter than the last, the lengths of the chapters will vary. **

**Still in Iggy POV unless I say other wise.**

**I don't own these Maximum Ride Characters!**

* * *

My hope for peace and quiet was quickly interrupted by the door opening. Does anybody knock anymore?

"There is such a thing called knocking." I heard a thump land on the other bed.

"Why? It's my room too." It was Fang. Of course it would be Fang, it's his room too. There was silence between us for a few minutes, Fang was un-packing his backpack and I was still laying face first in my pillow. "Something's bothering you." I lifted my head out of my pillow to stare towards his general direction.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"For one you said nothing on the way home and then slammed our bedroom door when we got home. I thought you would go straight for the kitchen after being parted from it almost all day."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. You wouldn't understand…"

"No I guess not since you won't tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strange since our first class." Things went silent for a few more minutes.

"Fang…don't tell Max and the others about what happened in English. I want to tell them myself, but not now…" Fang didn't get a chance to answer because there was a knock on the door and soon someone walked in.

"Hey." It was Max. "I came to see-"

"Everything's fine." I cut her off before she can ask what's wrong.

"No, that's not what I was going to ask. Angel and Nudge came up with this idea that we should all do our homework together. So we can help each other and talk about how everyone's first day went. I came to see if you two wanted to join us." In other words, she came to drag us downstairs whether we said yes or no.

"Sure." Fang grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door.

"Iggy?" I sighed and got up off my bed, grabbing my backpack where I last put it.

"Fine, but I'm only going because I know if I don't, both Angel and Nudge will come up here to bug me." With that said we all headed down the stairs, with all our stuff needed to do homework in hand, and entered the living room. I could hear Nudge yammering on about her day with Ella, and I also heard Angel talking to Gazzy. I walked over to the couch, which had nobody on it. They were so kind enough to let the oldest have the couch, how nice. I sat on one end of the couch, Fang sat in the middle and Max was on the other end. I had to guess that everyone else was either on the floor or found some where else to sit.

"Okay. Since we're all down here now, who wants to tell everyone how they're day went?" By that statement I could tell that Max was trying to avoid telling her story first.

"Oh I do!" That was Nudge of course. She would jump at any chance to talk about her day, or anything in that matter. Nobody disagreed so Nudge went on to tell her tale of how her first day went. "School is awesome! I meet so many people and made so many friends…." I drowned her voice out because knowing her she would talk for the next hour if she could. After about I'd estimate five minutes, Nudge was still going.

"Okay Nudge I think we get that you had a great day. Let somebody else have a turn." Thank you Max, don't tell her I actually said thank you to her.

"Oh sorry. Who wants to go next?" The next one who loves to share is usually… "Angel." Yep.

"I had a lot of fun. It was show and tell day today. A lot of people brought in their pets. There was a bunny and a few cats. I didn't have anything to show but the teacher said I could bring something in tomorrow. Max can I bring Total?" Yes let's bring a mutant talking dog to show and tell, that'll be sure to impress a group of seven year olds.

"I don't think so sweetie. Total might actually say something to the kids, and that would blow our cover causing us to leave."

"I won't say anything! Who do you think I am Nudge?" Total scoffed from underneath the coffee table.

"HEY!" Nudge shouted.

"You're still not going. Why don't you bring Celeste? I'm sure they'll want to see her." I heard Angel muttered an okay and then on with the next which was Gazzy.

"They have this awesome playground! With this game called Wall Ball where you have to hit this ball against a giant wall! But you have to go in a certain order and if you miss your out." I could hear Gazzy's arms moving, he must be showing how big this giant wall was. "It was about three times the size of Iggy. It was huge." I lifted my eyebrow, that's are a pretty big wall if it was thrice the height I was.

"Cool. Ella did you want to share anything?" I thought it was amazing that Max remembered her. I almost forgot she was over in the corner working on the computer or something.

"Oh Nah. Nothing interesting happened today. Just teachers talking on and on about stuff."

"Okay then. Iggy you've been quite this whole time what about your day?" Of course she would go to me next; she was still avoiding telling her story.

"Nothing happened. I just sat there listening to teachers and what not."

"Okay then be that way. Fang what about you?" She wasn't going to drop it I know she wasn't. I could tell by the tone in her voice. I just hope Fang doesn't say anything about what the teacher told us in English.

"Boring." Yes, thank you for the man of few words.

"Well that was informative. Well today I nailed a guy in P.E. with a rubber ball. I found a new beloved sport called Dodge Ball. And now that we all shared I guess we should get started on homework…" By the sound of her voice I could tell that she didn't want to do it. And neither did everyone else since most of the room was filled with moans.

"Well I see no point in me doing my homework, so I'm going to go back up to my room." I stood up and walked over peoples feet before I felt Max's hand grab my wrist.

"Oh no. You have to do your homework too."

"And how am I suppose to do that Max, huh? Wait until you and Fang are done? Wait until you've copied your homework to pass it off as mine?" I felt anger gathering up inside me. I was useless; I can't do anything for myself, not even my own homework. "If you haven't been paying attention for the last, I don't know seven years, I'm blind. I can't read my homework or even write it. So there is no point in me being down here if I'm not going to do anything."

I yanked my arm away from Max's and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid to the floor. This day has made me realize how useless I am without my sight. I wouldn't be able to do anything for myself as long as I'm blind.

* * *

Nobody had come up to bother me; they probably figured that I would just go on yelling at them if they did. I had moved from the floor over to my bed. I was laying down facing towards the wall, skimming my hand across the wall. It was a mix of colors. Fang and I decided on a dark navy color but while panting the rooms we splattered different colors on my side of the room. There was red, yellow, pink, purple and green, plus the navy blue.

Feeling the colors calmed me down after a while. It made me feel like I wasn't blind just for a little while. But it never lasted because once I took my hand away it would just turn back to a black abyss.

I heard a knock on the door but I didn't respond. I would probably just end up yelling at them to go away. The door creaked open and I heard a few footsteps enter the room. One was heavy but silent and the other was a bit lighter and louder. It was Fang and Max. They closed door, they didn't want the others to eves drop.

"Iggy, we need to talk. We know something's bothering you." I felt the weight of my bed shift; Max had taken a seat at the end of the bed. "Something happened had school that you're not telling us." I took my hand away from the wall and sat up. "Iggy you know you can tell us anything."

"I know it's just you wouldn't understand what I'm feeling."

"Just tell her what happened in English." Of course Fang was going to keep pushing it until I tell Max. He was nice enough to let me be the one to tell her. I took a deep breath because I know Max wasn't going to let it go know that she knew what happened.

"We took a vocabulary test in English….the teacher said Fang couldn't help that I had to "do it myself". She knew I was blind but she said she wanted to see how I did on my own. She offered help but I told her I could do it myself…" I paused, "But l knew I wouldn't be able to do it. I can't spell; I don't even know how to write the ABC's. We had to pass up our tests and everyone got a good look at my paper. Everyone started whispering how dumb I am…Do you know how much it hurts me to here that? I'm a dumb blind kid that can't do anything by myself." I felt a tear roll down my cheeks. I rarely cry just to let you know but for some reason I couldn't hold it in.

"Oh Iggy…those kids don't know what their talking about." I felt Max's hand on my shoulder. "You're way smarter than all of them."

"Sure…you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Of course, that's my job. Did anything else happen?" I hesitated to answer but Fang took over at that point.

"The teacher wants him to come in once a week after school so she can help him. She wants me to help teach him when we have free time."

"Well I don't have a problem with that. It's up to you Iggy. Do you want to start learning how to write?" I turned my head away and then turned it back to face Max.

"I don't want to rely on you or Fang or anybody else to do things for me." I let out a deep breath, "I want to learn how to write."

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 2. Not much happened but Iggy taking one giant step forward and asking for help! YAY! So the next chapter will probably be about him getting started in learning...and probably more problems at school. But that is all I will tell. You'll have to wait until the next chapter!**

**You may review if you wish. It will not stop me from writing this story. It is nice to hear how my story is, but I am not the one in control of your mouse ^^**

**Switch OUT!**


	3. From Tacks to Fights

**Switch here! **

**I return with the third chapter! This may be a once a month thing...cause that's how it's turning out. Well I'm in my last weeks of school so that's mainly why I haven't been posting. But I'm trying! Trying oh so hard. Well thank you for all the reviews and those who favorited this story. Now done with the blah blah blah and onto the story! **

**Maximum Ride characters belong to James Patterson**

* * *

Okay so our plan "Operation Teach Iggy How to Write" which is O.T.I.H.W. that spells absolutely nothing for what I'm told. Well our operation would start after school tomorrow, fun. We're going to inform Fang and I's English teacher that I would agree to meet with her at least once a week. Then we're going to talk to Mr. Devon about helping me during my last class as well. Lastly, after all our homework was done, Max or Fang were going to help me with learning the alphabet. It all sounds really complicated for something so simple. And of course Max told her mom about the whole thing; she was even willing to help me over the weekend when she doesn't work. I have a feeling that I'm going to have no free time what so ever starting tomorrow.

* * *

So the beginning of the next day started out okay. We got ready and walked to school. When we got to class is where all the trouble began.

"So I'll meet you two outside of your classroom when it's break." Max tapped my hand and I listened to her footsteps walk away from me and Fang.

"Let's go. We'll talk to the teacher after class." I nodded and stuck my finger into Fang's belt loop. Fang opened the classroom door; it was like a wave of noise. I'm guessing the teacher wasn't there yet due to all the noise coming from inside. Once we walked in the noise disappeared, voices dumb down to a whisper. It wasn't because the teacher walked in, no; it was because Fang and I walked in. Well it was more me than Fang. Fang took my hand away from his belt loop and he grabbed my wrist. I knew what he was doing; he was making sure I didn't trip again. If I trip, I would be taking him down with me and I know that some of the girls in our class would hate to see Fang fall face first into the ground. Fang stopped and turned to his right, meaning we have reached the back row without tripping. I felt down to find the top of the desk and maneuvered myself into my seat. As I sat I felt a sharp pain in my bottom. I jumped out of my seat, falling to the ground in the process. I heard the whole class burst into laughter.

"You okay?" I turned my head towards Fang.

"What do you think? I just sat on something sharp."

"You sat on this." I felt Fang place something in my hand. I traced the object with my fingers. It was a tack. Of all things I could sit on, I sit on a tack! I clenched my teeth, I felt like yelling at everyone but I wasn't going to. If I did it'll most likely end up with me in the principal's office and a not so happy Max. Instead I stood up and sat back down at my desk. There were still people snickering in the room, but I tuned them out. This was going to be a long day, so let day 2 of learning begin.

* * *

At the end of English we waited for all the other students to leave before heading to Mrs. Burges desk.

"So Jeff, have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah. I'll come in once a week for help."

"Oh excellent. How about Fridays after school in this room? That way we can talk about what we did during the week."

"Fridays are fine with me."

"Good. Oh, Mr. Devon gave this to me this morning saying he forgot to give it to you yesterday. He said he wants you to give this paper to each of your teachers and have them write what the lesson was for the day and the homework. Plus any comments they have." I reached out and took the paper from Mrs. Burges hand. "It helps him know what he can have you work on during his class." Well that answers my question of why do I need this paper. "I already wrote down the things for this class. So that's it and I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Thanks." We walked out of the classroom and I shoved the paper from the teacher pretty much in Fang's face. "You hold onto it." Fang grabbed the paper from my hands and I knew he was staring at me with a questioned look on his face. "If I hold onto it I'll forget where I put it and wouldn't know what paper it was anyway even if I knew where I put it." I knew Fang was about to say something cause I heard his mouth open but then close. He was probably going to argue but he knew what I said was true. I heard Fang open his backpack, placing the paper in there somewhere.

"So how'd you're class go?" I turned my head towards the direction of Max's voice. "Did you talk to your teacher?"

"Yeah. We're going to meet on Fridays after school. I also got this paper that I'm supposed to have all my teachers fill out for Mr. Devon."

"Wow sounds like fun." Oh yeah tons of fun. I decided not to tell Max about the tack on my chair. Knowing Max, she'd probably hunt down every kid in our class to see who did it. I would probably do the same thing, but that would probably put an even bigger target on my back.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around, waiting almost five hours to eat is way too long for bird kids with fast metabolism. So Max, Fang, and I pretty much burst out of our Algebra 2 classroom, after I got that paper signed, and went outside to eat under a tree we found yesterday. Max's mom was so kind in packing all of us a lunch, with my help of course. We had about three sandwiches each, a tube of chips, two bottles of whatever drink we wanted, and an apple or two.

"This is by far the best part of the day." Max stated as she took a bite out of one of her sandwiches.

"Agreed." Fang spoke opening one of his drinks.

"Here, here. It's the only time we don't have to listen to teachers talk on and on and on. I practically fell asleep listening to them." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"That's because you don't have to take notes, but maybe after the whole learning to write things is over you can write you own notes." I turned my head towards Max.

"How would I be able to read my notes then? True I could probably write my own notes but it doesn't mean I could use them."

"Touché."

"Yeah that's what I thought." I took a sip of my water bottle and then stood up. "Well I'm gonna go use the restroom before the last class." I heard Fang get up but I stopped him. "Hey I know where the restroom is. It's right across from where we are. I'll be like two minutes." I walked away from a ticked off Fang and a snickering Max. There were a few people sitting in the straight path to the restroom but I easily got around them. I almost tripped going up from the grass to the concrete, but I caught myself, with a few people hiding their giggles. Ha Ha lets laugh as the blind kid trips, yes no guilt there. I listened to the girls come out of the girls restroom and went into the other door that didn't have any girls giggling inside it.

After I finished my business I went up to the sink to wash my hands. The door to the restroom opened and I heard about three voices come in. I recognized all three of them; they were from my English class.

"Hey look who it is. It's our new handicapped friend from English." I felt one of their hand clasp around my shoulder. "Did you get lost from your guide, or did your brother decide to ditch you?" I grabbed his hand and turned around with a smile on my face.

"Oh you're so funny. You must be practicing for when you drop out of school." Hmm wrong thing to say when you're a blind kid surrounded by three kids that could possibly be a jock. I felt the one in front of me sear with anger and grabbed the collar of my shirt and shove me against the wall with the mirror on it. The mirror cracked but all I did was laugh. This was nothing compared to being ganged up on by Erasers.

"What's so funny? You laughing on how you regret saying that to me?"

"No. I'm laughing on how you three are going to get you butts handed to you by a blind kid." I put my feet on goon number one's chest and pretty much gave one giant push until he let go and landed on goon number two. I stood up and rubbed the back of my head. There was a small trace of blood but not too much.

"You just got lucky that time punk. This time you ain't going to be so lucky when all three of us teach you a lesson." I sighed; these people just have picking on the poor blind kid on their minds.

"Oh well, then ladies first." I was about to dodge when something Max told me this morning.

"_We're not going to get into any trouble at this school all right. I don't want any bombs going off," I knew she was staring at me and Gazzy when she said that, "And we're not going to get into any fights. Even if somebody is getting on your nerves, just walk away from them. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves. We're getting a chance at a normal life so don't blow it." _

Why did Max have to be right at the wrong time? I felt I a fist collide with my stomach and I fell to the ground coughing for air. After the punch came another punch but to the face. With that I was on the ground being bombarded by kicks. I only felt two pairs of legs, which meant one was keeping an eye on the door to stop any one from coming in.

"I think that's enough for now. You better be watching your back from now on new kid. You just made it onto our list." List? Really they had a list of people they don't like and had to beat up? I heard they're footsteps leave and sat up. It was so bad. A bloody nose, a few bruises, and maybe a broken rib. I grabbed the edge of a sink and helped myself up. If I could look at myself in the mirror I would probably say that I got run over by a truck over and over. Well Max would be glad I didn't fight back but it's thanks to her that I look like this. Thanks Max.

* * *

**So there's chapter 3. The chapters seem to get shorter but hey they'll probably get better. So poor Iggy has met the bullies, the punks they are. I should probably put some more detail into the fight seens, which I will do as the next one comes up. So I guess thats it, thank you for reading chapter 3.**

**Review if you wish. It will not stop me from posting more!**

**Switch Out!**


	4. The Brusies Show

**I haven't written something in a long time. Been 2 years. And I've changed my name. So it's no longer Switchgun, it's SpiralNinja05. So don't be alarmed in the name change. I'm starting to get back into the swing of writing these. Hopefully this is to your liking as you all liked the previous chapters.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I was keeping an eye on the restroom door to make sure Iggy went the right way when he came out. Though it had already been almost 10 minutes and the only people to have left the men's restroom were 3 jocks….3 jocks that are in out English class….I stood up and started walking towards the restroom.

"Where are you going?" I looked back at Max.

"Restroom." I turned my head back and continued walking towards the restroom. I opened the door, closing it behind me, glancing around for any since of Iggy, but there was no sign of him. This was strange since I didn't see him leave the restroom. Then I noticed that one of the mirrors was cracked, it could have been broken before but I saw traces of blood on it and some on the floor. "Hey Ig, you in here?" There was silence for a bit, which I almost left when I heard a response from one of the stalls.

"Yeah. Did you come to check up on me like the good big brother you are?" I scowled a bit, he was enjoying himself a little too much.

"Oh you know I care about you all the time. Now are you done? Lunch is almost over."

"I think I'll stay in here. It's a good place to ditch."

"I'm sure a bathroom stall is comfy as can be considering how cramped they are." I walked over and stopped in front of the stall I could hear Iggy's voice behind. "Now get out before I kick the door down or I can have Max come in here and drag you out." There was another pause, I knew Iggy was thinking over what I just said.

"No I think I'd rather go to class than feel the wrath of Max." I heard him fumble with the stall lock and I froze when he opened the door; he looked like a car had ran over him, twice. He had a few brusies on his face, some blood coming from the corner of his lips and off his head a bit, his hands looked like they were busted up and I noticed he was clutching his stomach.

"What the heck happened?" Then I remembered I saw those 3 jocks leave the restroom before I came in. "It was those 3 football jocks from English, wasn't it?" Iggy was staring at me, more like glaring at me. I had guessed right.

"Of course it was them, but only two of them actually did it. I think the other one was watching the door."

"They did a number on you considering their just high school punks. I saw them and they looked completely fine. Did you fight back at all?" Iggy walked past me and made his way to the sink, holding his hand out skimming it along the edge. I knew if I tried to help him he'd just lash out at me. He turned on the water and began washing his hands and face, practically ignoring my question. "Ig, answer the question." He dried his hands and face then turned to face me, which was still more of a glare.

"I didn't fight back because of Max. Because of her lecture the other day. I'm trying to stay out of trouble so we won't have to move around again." I could tell that Iggy had held himself back, and wasn't happy with it. We all hated holding back. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not alone. Me and Max are here for you. Call out for us next time and we'll come help you." Iggy brushed off my hand.

"It's my problem. I don't want you and Max getting involved. It'll just cause more problems…"

"Fine but if we see those 3 picking on you again, I don't guarantee that either Max or I will hold back. Now let's get back to Max. She's probably watching the restroom like a hawk by now." I started walking but stopped when I noticed Iggy wasn't following. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go out looking like this and have more people staring at me."

"Ig don't worry about them. Now come on or Max will drag you out." I grabbed Iggy's arm and began dragging him out.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I really didn't want to go back outside. People stared at me already when I was blind, and now I'm covered in bruises so I look more like a freak. But Fang was right. I really should worry about the others opinions, but I can feel when they're staring at me, I don't like that feeling. And I knew that once we exited the restroom most of the teenager's eyes were on me. We made it over to Max who was speechless for once.

"What the heck happened? Did you slip and hit the sink or something?" I glanced in her direction.

"No. I'm not that clumsy." I sat back in the area that I was sitting before I left, trying to ignore Max's stare and everyone else's.

"Then what happened?" I knew Max was staring at me but I didn't answer her back and just went back to what eating whatever was left over. Though when her death glare doesn't work on me she goes towards someone else. That someone else being Fang, and Fang always gives in to Max, well mostly. "You were in there, what happened?" Luckily the bell rang for lunch to be over. I stood up and stretched.

"Well what do you know, it's time to get to the next class. I guess we'll have to continue this conversation later." I could tell Max wasn't happy.

"We will. Because this conversation is defiantly not over." I heard Max stand up and march off while Fang didn't move.

"Aren't you going to march off as well?" I said picking up my backpack.

"Why would I do that? I know Max doesn't know what happened but I'm not going to leave you alone like this. I don't know what you'll do. You'll probably ditch, or those jerks will jump you again."

"You don't know that. I'm just going to go as if nothing happened." I threw my arms in the air, "See nothing happened I'm perfectly fine nothing's wrong!" I winced slightly. My stomach still hurt and now I knew Fang wasn't going to let me go with that.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you. Come on we should at least go to the nurse before you head to your class by yourself." Go to the nurse? Seriously? Fang was actually suggesting we go see a nurse, a place where it spelled like medicine and other stuff that smelled like the school.

"No. No. There is no way I'm going to a nurse's office. These wounds will be healed in no time."

"True, but you have your class by yourself now. How are you going to explain to your teacher all the bruises and the dried blood? You're going to the nurse's office either way." I crossed my arms and turned my head looking down towards the ground. Fang had a point. Mr. Devon would send me straight to the nurse if he saw me covered in bruises. Why does Fang always have to be right?

"Fine. I'm only going this once."

"Good. Besides I think you'd rather go with me than having Max take you." I heard Fang lean over grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah that's true. She'd just make things worse than they are."

* * *

**This is it for this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed. Comment/Review if you like it or have any suggestions. **

**Bye~ **

**Spiral is out~**


End file.
